


A Paramedic's Pain

by Greyregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyregal/pseuds/Greyregal
Summary: Day 3 for OQ PROMPT PARTYMedical Au





	A Paramedic's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review.  
> OQ Prompt Party 2018  
> Prompt No. 225  
> *See Warnings

**A Paramedic’s Pain**

**_Robin_ **

Moments.

Life is exactly like that.

Fleeting. 

There are moments in life that through unnoticed and there are those that change it forever. Tiny fragments that ultimately become the only things that matter.  And most of the time, the choice isn’t entirely in our hands.

I am Robin Locksley.

And I am dying.

Today is supposed to change our lives forever, me and my future… It all began when I adorned my three-piece black Armani suit and secured the “box” inside my pocket. I hopped into my 911 convertible and sped through the way under the scorching sun. My heart started to speed up as I neared my destination. I am going to pop the “question” today and I really hope that she says yes.

But all of my plans, even the time I am in, all stopped when my car went flying as another hit me in a fender-bender.

My ears and ringing and dark spots are dancing in front of my eyes. It’s getting harder to breathe and by the way my chest is beating, I am losing too much blood. It all went too fast. A minute ago I was still inside the metal junk that became my car and the next I was being hauled in a red flashing rig.

Then I saw her. The very person I’d go to hell and back to protect.

Regina.

And she recognizes me.

I saw her struggle between wanting to save me and the ethics and morality of being a paramedic.

I saw her colleague pull her away because she couldn’t possibly act unattached.

I knew I was losing time.

But I can’t just let go of her.

I had her take the box from my jacket and asked her between breath after struggling breath.

“Marry—me?”

Tears filled her chocolate brown eyes and she nodded.

     “Survive this and I will”

     And that was the last thing I heard before losing all forms of consciousness.

Death, they say, is inevitable. And I can feel her wings wrapping around me.

Rest.

Peace.

That’s all I can think of.

And then her image flashed before my eyes and my heart ached.

I realized I wasn’t done…

But death was clinging to me and I can’t escape her.

All my future with Regina vanished in a glimpse of a moment.

And it pains me to think that she’ll come to hate the very thing she loves.

She’s a paramedic…

And she couldn’t save me.

 

**_Regina_ **

The sirens of the ambulance used to be my life. Pre-hospital care was my professional skill and it was my niche. It was what made me, me.

Regina Mills. And being a paramedic defined me.

Until it didn’t.

It was a blank board until the 911 phone rang signifying that we are needed to respond to an incident.

Being the team leader, I gathered my team and my EVO and rang the siren of the big rig we’ll be riding.

This job is not easy.

Picking people on the side roads and watching as life slip away from their eyes is haunting me in my sleep.

But the euphoria of being able to help save lives at some point somehow does it for me. It makes me continue.

The alarm was turned on and we were riding on the highway until it cleared in our eyes.

A lot of people are huddled in the area and police have already started to clear them away from the scene, giving way to us.

And I saw the figure of a man, crushed inside his car after what seems like a fender-bender collision.

I surveyed the scene and declared it clear.

My team started the extrication and I started to bring in the gurney.

But the moment I got a glimpse of who the patient was, I was frozen.

The universe seems to be playing some kind of sick joke. And I am the one it is pointing towards to.

I tried to clear my head and steady my cracking voice and let out the command to bring him inside the ambulance.

I was frantic. Heck, I am scared! This man lying in front of me… I can’t lose him.

We gave him morphine for the pain, put in an oxygen line attached him to the cardiac monitor and started stabilizing him the best we could.

We inserted an IV in his arm started to try and stop the bleeders he had.

But we seem to fail.

Blood was coming out of his mouth and he woke from his apparent state.

He was trying form words.

I tried to be as soothing as possible.

Telling him it was going to be alright.

But right at that moment, I don’t know who I was trying to convince. Him or me??

I removed the mask to try and form coherence with his words.

“Pocket… Jacket” he said in between of his breaths.

My second in command put back his O2 source as I fumble with his jacket’s pocket that was tossed aside earlier.

And what I found made my heart practically stopped.

My hands started shaking and tears started to form in my eyes.

“Are you ok, Regina?” asked my colleague but I ignored him, instead I focused my attention to the man. _My man._ Who is bleeding in this freaking vessel.

“Hey” I told him while I gave him the small box

He smiles and opened it.

Using the remaining strength he had, he asked me

“Marry me?” he said

And I smiled, somehow.

“Survive this and I will,” I told him

Beyond protocol, I removed my glove and put on the ring on my finger where it seemed to belong.

And then I was met by his beautiful content smile before his eyes started to close

The shrill sound of the machine started to cry out and my second in command brought me to the side of the rig farthest from _him._

“You can’t do this. You are too attached. We will do what we can” he tried to assure me but failed miserably when they formed the connection.

They defibrillated him and started CPR

But I knew what the end will be.

We knew what that shrill means.

And I knew that in that very moment.

I lost him.

The man who never fails to amaze me.

That beautiful, wonderful man whom I love truly.

And what hurts most is that I didn’t even get to say that fricking “I LOVE YOU” or profess to him with an “I DO”

He was just… gone

And I couldn’t do anything.

The world seems to slow down.

And I started hyperventilating before everything blacked out.

…

I woke up to the blinding bright lights and white room.

The flashbacks surged through me and I cried.

And I knew that from that moment, I wouldn’t be able to look at being a paramedic the same again.

Not when I lost him.

Not when I failed to save him.

 


End file.
